


【人外】草莓

by bushichihan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Summary: 晋江：奥勒留微博@Ralph山人-不养猫不改名
Kudos: 17





	【人外】草莓

一盒鲜嫩的草莓。

殷红的唇吮上去，甜腻的汁液泅过牙齿和喉舌。一颗不够，再来一颗，手指没拿好，湿漉漉的莓果滚落在赤（防）裸小腿，又顺着柔润的弧度往沙发里陷，最后紧挨着女孩短裤的边缘。

白短衬裤染上红粉色，宛如圣洁的处子血。

女孩羞恼地用手指去拨，草莓却仿佛撒了欢，又碌碌地滚到脚边，紧紧挨着秀气的脚趾。你瞧那鲜嫩的娇红的，多么像枕边人调情时舔舐脚趾的舌。湿润的柔软的挨在脚尖，这里也被污染了——那脚趾尖上湿润的一点，实在是引人遐思。

于是女孩蜷缩脚趾，那里是她的敏感地带。她的脸和耳尖也因此染上淡淡的绯红。

“这该死的……”女孩脾气也有点倔，她倒是要非抓住它不可了！

干脆跪坐在沙发上，小巧的膝盖抵着略微粗糙的布艺沙发面，微微有些发红。

那颗草莓就安安静静乖乖巧巧立在她面前。

它的汁液顺着裸露的果肉往下淌，泅湿了女孩刚刚躺过的位置。那里还带着她的体温。

女孩坏脾气地用白皙手指捏起它，想将它放在眼前，好好看看这颗恶劣的草莓。

“看我一口把你吃掉！”女孩恶狠狠地说。

她听到一声戏谑的嬉笑，然后被兀然出现的男人压着膝盖扑倒在沙发上。

指尖的草莓不见了，而这个握着她手腕的男人，身上带着诱人的草莓味。

是的，十分诱人。

女孩陷入怔愣，显然被这不常见的状况搞昏了头。可是他身上的气味太好闻了。

她不由自主地收缩喉咙，咽下分泌过多的津液。

“哦呀，”男人微微俯身，声音比味道还要撩人，低低地在耳边绕。他握住她的半张脸，拇指从并未设防的牙关探入，抵着柔嫩的上颚。

“想要吃掉我？”黑的细碎的发，黑的狡黠的眸子，含笑的涂了血似的唇：“那么，让我看看是多么尖利的牙齿，才能有这个本事。”

女孩这才反应过来似的开始挣扎，身上本只点染了几处汁液，现在弄得全身都是。

“好香。”男人的鼻尖蹭着她的侧颈，并且正在一点点危险地下挪。

女孩发出一声啜泣，非常无助且徒劳的啜泣。

“要吃掉我么？”男人红着湿润的眼角，低低喘息。

女孩惊慌地摇头。

“真的不要么？”

依旧摇头。

“真是可惜……”男人的手危险地触着她的腿根，那里还湿润润地染着草莓汁呢。“那么，就从这里开始吧。”

“我开动了。”


End file.
